spiritanimalsseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rollan
Rollan is an 11-year oldRevealed in Wild Born, page 49 boyRevealed in Wild Born, page 42 with dark tousled hair and tan skin.Revealed in Wild Born, pages 44-45 Personality :Rollan has a very cautious personality. He never just jumps to an opinion. He is very sarcastic and funny, and also daring. Sometimes he can tease too much. For example when he calls Meilin "Panda Princess" because of her spirit animal Jhi, the panda. He is comfortable around his friend Conor. He could also read people. He is very smart, but also bold, creative, cunning, clever, and witty. He's often showing his street smarts in a tough spot, for example in Blood Ties Rollan succeeds in distracting two Conqueror guards apart of occupying Zhong. Tarik, Conor, and Abeke got away successfully and met up with Rollan later under a set spot. History Rollan is first introduced as an orphan boy living in the streets of a town in Amaya. He was with some friends, Smarty and Red. Rollan reveals that a short time ago, a friend of his had been taken by the militia. Rollan also says that another one of his friends, Digger, was very sick. This is why Rollan and the two friends mentioned above were planning on stealing willow extract, a valuable medication. Hands had been taken by the militia and Digger was sick. Why the remaining three, Rollan, Smarty, and Red were by a shop with Willow extract. Rollan tried to talk to the manager but that backfired, and pretty soon Rollan was in the militia. Very soon, they realize Rollan was almost turning twelve and offered him nectar from a Greencloak, since the militia was required to give nectar to all eleven-year-olds. Rollan had doubts in his ability to summon a spirit animal but ended up summoned Essix. ''Wild Born Rollan is first seen in Butt Born as an orphan roaming the streets with a couple of friends trying to get a valuable medicine. A little time later, he asks the manager if he could have some, but he refused. Smarty then swooped in and stole willow extract, and Rollan did not know about him coming. He was then taken to the militia. The warden asked how old he is and responds by saying he is eleven turning twelve. The warden tells Rollan they give out nectar to kids who never got it. Soon, a teenage Greencloak comes and gives him some, when he summoned Essix. Even though Rollan highly doubted he'd get a spirit animal. Later in the book, Rollan is by Sunset Tower as Essix circled high above. Rollan watched as she did and tried to coax Essix to come down. But Essix did not oblige. After she did, Rollan asked her if she wanted to go into the passive state, where the spirit animal appears as a tattoo on the skin of it's partner. And Essix's response was an absolute "no". Soon, Conor and Meilin come with Tarik, a Greencloak. When Rollan saw Meilin, his thought was, "The girl was striking. She had sparkling eyes and a shy smile that stopped Rollan in his tracks. A faint response in her expression told Rollan that she appreciated his reaction, and he realized her shy smile was practiced..." = Quotes "If the panda helped, she would of run slower," "Whoa! Better not pick on the panda!" -''Rollan teasing Meilin in Wild Born "Hello, Panda Princess" Relationships Meilin Meilin and Rollan love to tease each other and argue frequently. When Meilin leaves for Zhong, Rollan is angry at Conor because he blames him for Meilin absence. Rollan has romantic feelings for Meilin which she returns. References Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Wild Born characters